


Eustass Kid x Mermaid!Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, kiddo as sinbad legend of the seven seas is giving me life rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [You and your blog are wonderful! I’ve had this idea stuck in my brain for days, so I was hoping I could request a scenario with Kid being in love with a mermaid (no angst, please!). Thank you!!!]





	Eustass Kid x Mermaid!Reader

The spiky peaks of mountains rose in the distance, blocking their path to the rest of an open ocean. In the man's mind, they resembled claws or, rather, teeth of a sea creature that just waited for his ship to sail within its reach.

"We'll see who's stronger," he muttered to himself. The wooden railing felt unnaturally cold underneath his clenched fingers; the whole crew could notice it as well, in their tensed postures and cautious gazes - something alien was hiding in between those dark cliffs. It resonated throughout the air and the structure of the ship, vibrated among the sea waves.

Kid marched onto the quarterdeck and snatched the steering wheel away from Killer’s grasp.

“I hope you’re aware that only the most foolish of captains would dare to sail a ship through this?” 

“And here I thought that after so many years you’d know what kind of captain I am,” Kid snapped back and directed the ship towards a narrow gap between the mountains - so narrow that they grazed along the side of the hill with the ship’s lift. “We’ve been through worse.”

It was like a curtain - after their made it through the opening, the ambient sounds of the ocean were deafened by the stifling silence and the sky-high cliffs surrounding them. The water was still as they glided through its even surface.

“Rocks off the starboard bow!” Heat warned and they missed them by inches. 

The deeper they strayed, the colder the air turned; shipwrecks filling most of the area, whether massive, merchant vessels or less impressive cutters - drops of water dripped down their wooden planks as some of them were turned upside down, others smashed to pieces against the rocks.

Somewhere among the rising fog, a quiet hum of a melody rung around the dead mountains. Kid noticed the crew’s agitation getting stronger with each second as they passed a wreck of a galleon - its construction rotten to the core, hanging dangerously in between two larger boulders. 

“Captain?” Killer’s voice was laced with the usual amount of worry as the humming turned into a singing voice; more than one voice after a while, crystal clear and resonating throughout the stone walls. “It’s the sirens-” 

“Half of us are gay, what are you worried about?” 

“It doesn’t change anything! Their voice is enchanted.” 

Kid rolled his eyes and gestured for the first mate to keep it down. The flow of waters beneath the ship was faster now, relentless, as they gained in speed. 

As soon as Killer spotted his captain leaning over the steering wheel with a blissful expression on his face, he knew it was time to take matters into his own hands.

“Plug your ears! Cover them, go hide below the deck, just do something not to hear the singing!” he yelled, seizing one of his crewmates who was about to jump off to the sea and pushing him towards the galley. 

Some wanted to stay onboard despite the danger, as living through a siren’s allurement was a valuable story to share in taverns, but one glance towards Killer’s deadly aura was enough convincing they needed to follow his orders.

Kid observed the deck emptying of his crew, most of them deciding to hide inside the ship and leave the issue of survival to their captain. Terrible idea, he thought, resting his head on his palm and swaying the steering wheel casually. 

He could feel his mind free of enchanted hold, his judgement as sharp as ever. But who was there to deny him the experience of spotting the sirens with his own eyes? He had to see them, creatures that so foolishly thought they could bend him to their charms. 

Killer’s yell snapped him out of the trance as the ship missed a bunch of sharp rocks at the last moment. The rush of air kept hitting him directly in the face - the water now swifter than ever, taking away the control of the wheel and leading them to its own course. 

The first mate was halfway up the stairs to the quarterdeck when Kid spotted _them_. Sat on the railing, the creatures resembled water spirits rather than demons; which the sailors so liked to imagine when surrounded by the steady ground and the influence of beverage. Killer still hadn’t noticed them, but from his frantic gestures and silent demands Kid assumed he already plugged his ears and was ordering for him to do the same. 

The ship’s side hit the stone wall, making them jolt forward. The water stream didn’t stop in its assault, however, pushing the ship further between the cliffs. There had to be an opening somewhere among them, a gateway...But Kid’s focus kept shifting to the three, captivating beings still seated on the railing. They seemed so peaceful, their song flowing in the air. 

He didn’t notice the serpents of water reaching out and taking ahold of his legs until it was too late - one of the sirens jerking him away from the wheel and pushing him closer to them. 

The sea creature was so fragile. Kid couldn’t help but note their skin resembling clear liquid, their faces shifting like a water stream. They needed his protection, his strength and powers. One of them came closer than the others, their arm curling around his neck as it whispered the song straight into his ear. 

“Kid! Get back here this instant, or so help me, I’ll drown you myself!” 

Killer’s words taken away by the rush of the wind as a sudden jolt of the ship made the captain lose his balance. He flew straight onto the creature - and through it, rolling off the railing and into the depths of the sea. 

All of his senses were snapped out of him as soon as he hit the dark surface, engulfed by the freezing cold. His limbs itched to move, but instead remained motionless as the man sank deeper and deeper. 

A face appeared in front of his own. The creature was so close, he could feel the influence of their body and the tiny vortexes that it consisted of. Surprisingly, he wasn’t scared; the only thing he could feel was the overwhelming cold that seeped through his clothing and seemingly to the bottom of his soul. 

His body had been seized by a sudden force - he couldn’t make out what it was that dragged him away and upwards, but it was wise to assume he won’t live long enough to find out. 

The first gasp of air was worth more than all of the past treasures he stole as he was thrown out of the water, landing on stone in complete darkness. His muscles listened when he commanded them to move, but reluctantly, still stiff and sore. 

“Who’s there?” he rasped into the dark. Pure salt seemed to be filling his entire mouth, scorching in his throat. But at least he was still breathing and not yet being devoured in the freezing depths. 

All that answered him was silence. That was, until his eyes adjusted, letting him spot a creature drifting in the water just a few steps away. He could swear it was staring straight at him, but it made no move. 

“You wanna eat me or no?” Kid breathed, his chest rising heavily. The thick clothing he still had on could have helped with the cold, if only it wasn’t soaked to the last string, now acting as nothing else than unnecessary weight to carry. “I don’t have all day.” 

As soon as _it_ swam closer, he realized it wasn’t made of water - it resembled a human. A fine piece of human, he internally added, that’s going to bite all of your fingers off for a starter, you idiot.

“You don’t want to sing a little song and throw me off my own ship?” he continued to bark out and slowly sat up on the hard stone, dripping water gathering into a puddle underneath him. “That’s a pity. It was a lot of fun.”

“No one wants to eat you,” they finally spoke, their voice seemingly free of any spells. “Although it’s starting to sound quite tempting.” 

“I’m pretty sure those things from before wanted a piece of me.” 

Kid took a moment to assess the situation he currently had the dubious pleasure to be in. There were a lot of times when he woke up without any recent memories or any idea about the place he was laying at, but this? It felt like he already lost his mind, at the verge of death, and was talking to himself rather than to an imaginary creature in the water. 

“They wanted to drown you,” it calmly spoke again, leaning over and resting against the stone ledge with half of their body still submerged. “For the sheer sake of it. They despise humans and take great pleasure in watching them die.”

“Your friends and I have a lot in common then.” Kid squeezed the water out of his fur. With the corner of his eye, he noticed the expression on the creature’s face twitch in annoyance. Perhaps it was time to think about survival rather than indulging in sarcastic exchanges with a water demon. 

“They are not my friends. I’m not a siren.” 

Kid took his time to eye them up and down, his gaze sweeping from their upper body lower - until it reached what was moving lazily beneath the surface. 

“A mermaid,” he muttered, angry at himself for letting a sound of astonishment lace his tone. “A _mermaid_, you’ve got a tail and everything.” 

He could swear they raised a taunting eyebrow at him. “Are you always this sharp?” 

With another wave of shivers that ran down his core, he realized this was no time for a small talk with an ocean creature. Even if he survived, by some unfortunate miracle, what happened with his ship? 

“Where’s my crew?” he asked, placing careful steps along the stone shelf. “Did they make it?” 

“I suppose. You were doing well. Not many ships made it this far.” 

Despite his lips already turning dry from salt, he bit down on them hard. There was no way he could make it back to the ship - not when it was water that separated them, especially the one infested with frenzied, blood-thirsty devils.

“You’re strong,” he started. “You pushed me out of the water.” They didn’t respond, so he gave up the act. “I can’t swim.” 

The mermaid cocked their head to the side. “Is this your way of asking for help?”

There was a lingering pause after the question, during which Kid assumed he’s gone completely nuts - if that was the case, it won’t hurt to comply and start winging it; which wasn’t anything new for him when it came to dealing with various types of problems. 

“Yes,” he gritted out. There was the image of Killer, climbing up the stairs to help him, imprinted in his mind. Even if he was dead, Kid will make sure to follow in his steps as soon as possible. “I have to go back.” 

There was a smile rising on their features, or perhaps it was just a play of his mind. Whatever the case, the mermaid reached out and took his hand, their touch cold but surprisingly soft against his skin. 

“Hold your breath,” they whispered and dragged him underwater. 


End file.
